


Uninteresting Places

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Abby sends her friends something (un)interesting.





	Uninteresting Places

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #596 "dull"

“There’s a package,” said Jimmy, entering autopsy with it. “Dr. Mallard, did you order anything?”

“No,” replied Ducky. He read the label and smiled. “It’s from Abigail. Let’s see what she’s sent us…”

There was a letter in the top of the box, which he opened as Jimmy examined the items inside. The mug and t-shirt both had the same three words on them – Dull, Boring & Bland.

“They’re sister cities,” the ME laughed. “Dull, Scotland; Boring, Oregon; and Bland, New South Wales, Australia.”

“Abby knew we’d get a kick out of that.”

“And she is quite correct,” Ducky agreed.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> These are real places, and they really are sister cities!


End file.
